fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan (Awakening)
Morgan (マーク Māku, Marc in the Japanese version and''' Linfan''' in the Non-English European versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, the child of the Avatar and another character and the grandchild of Validar, from the future. Morgan's gender and hair color are derived from the Avatar's spouse. As the Avatar can marry any character of the opposite gender, and Morgan's gender will be the opposite of the Avatar's, Morgan can be the sister of Owain, Inigo, Severa, Cynthia, Kjelle, Laurent, Nah, Brady, Yarne, Gerome, Noire, the brother of Lucina, or an only child. Morgan's birthday is May 5th. Male Morgan is voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya in the Japanese version and by Todd Stone in the English version. Female Morgan is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version and by Nicole Karrer in the English version. Profile Morgan is implied to be from an alternate timeline from the other children characters and has amnesia, only having memories of the Avatar and often struggles to try to remember their other parent. Morgan is part of the Justice Cabal along with Cynthia and Owain. In Morgan's paralogue, Morgan is encountered in a Ruins of Time. Morgan was apparently accompanying a much older Avatar but still recognizes the younger one. Like the Avatar, they woke up in a field by themselves. After speaking to the Avatar or Chrom, Morgan joins the army. After leaving the Ruins, the Avatar shares everything they know to Morgan. Morgan does not remember the future being in ruins. The Avatar concludes that Morgan may be from a separate timeline from the other children since they do not remember Lucina. Morgan decides to stay with the Avatar in order to learn from them since they have nowhere else to go. After the war, Morgan would never recover their memories; however, they were not troubled by this. Scholars would speculate that they came from a different timeline from the other children. In Morgan's support with the Avatar, they spend much of their time trying to outwit them in various ways. By the A support, the Avatar realizes that Morgan is close to surpassing them and vows to stay ahead to motivate them. Morgan's support with their other parent, they spend most of the time desperately trying to remember to the point of bashing their head into a wooden post, hoping the impact would jog their memories. They finally do remember a small memory in the end of them calling their name. Despite being implied from a different timeline though, if Morgan has a sibling their sibling clearly remembers them. In Female Morgan's support with her siblings, her older siblings tell her that they used to take care of her since she was their only family left. They also worry about her drastic attempts to regain her memories of her family. However, Morgan's sibling vows to create new memories while she tries to regain her old ones. In the Future of Despair storyline, each of the Morgans appear as one antagonists in the first two chapters. They are completely loyal to the Avatar, even while being possessed by Grima. However, if the player's Avatar talks to them, they will surrender. Personality Morgan is similar to the Avatar, having amnesia when they are introduced, though they remember the Avatar at least and their goal of becoming a tactician like they are. Morgan has a childish enthusiasm and is quick to play with others. They have a certain level of innocence and have an optimistic outlook of life, willing to see everything good about the world rather than the bad. Despite this though, they have their own insecurities regarding their memories. They express distress over the fact that they cannot remember their other parent and nearly every other memory that isn't related to the Avatar. Nevertheless, they love their other parent and their siblings if they have any. Morgan moves around the most out of anyone in the army. Their birthday is May 5th. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Varies |10 |9 |6 |8 |7 |6 |7 |3 |7 |Varies |Varies |Varies - C |Varies |} Morgan's starting class is determined by the other parent: Morgan will be the base class of the other parent unless the Avatar marries Olivia, Chrom, Lucina, or Walhart, in which case Morgan will be a Tactician. Male Morgan Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Can also be Morgan's sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Male Morgan's Father *Owain (Can also be Morgan's father) *Yarne (Can also be Morgan's father) Female Morgan Supports Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady All of them can also possibly be Female Morgan's brother, thus turning one of the possible romantic supports into a generic one. Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Female Morgan's Mother *Noire (Can also be Morgan's mother or sister) *Nah (Can also be Morgan's mother or sister) *Female Morgan's siblings Reclassing All Morgans *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Cleric/Priest - Promotes to War Cleric/War Monk or Sage *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Male Morgan Additional Class Sets *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance from a Female Avatar Male Morgan cannot be reclassed into these classes, but he can inherit a skill from them *Pegasus Knight - Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Troubadour - Valkyrie Inheritance from Father Class *Taguel - From Yarne *Villager - From Donnel or Donnel's sons. Skills *Luck +4 - From Inigo if he inherited it from Olivia *Rightful King - From Chrom or Chrom's sons (will always inherit) *Conquest - From Walhart (will always inherit) *A Troubadour or Pegasus Knight related skill - From any male child character who inherited that skill from their mother. Female Morgan Class Sets *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Inheritance from a Male Avatar Female Morgan cannot be reclassed into these classes but she can inherit a skill from them. *Fighter - Warrior *Barbarian - Berserker Inheritance from Mother Class *Manakete - From Nowi, Nah, or Tiki *Taguel - From Panne Skills *Aether - From Lucina or Lucina's sister (will always inherit) *Shadowgift - From Aversa (will always inherit) *Underdog/Aptitude - From Donnel's daughter if she inherited one or the other. *Luck +4 - From Olivia *A Fighter or Barbarian related skill - From any female child character who inherited that skill from their father. Overall Base Class *''Note: Tactician is considered their default class for this example due to their sprites showing Tactician clothes. However their default depends on their parent who is not the avatar."'' Morgan is one of the most diverse characters in Awakening as they are the child of the Avatar, whose stat growths are different from game to game on top of the Avatar's ability to marry all characters in game giving them a wide range of stat growth changes than the other children. Since they are the child of the Avatar they have access to all classes that their gender permits as well as the Tactican class giving them Veteran for quicker level ups due to the heavy emphasis on Pair Ups. As a Grandmaster they can thrive off of Ignis, having potentially higher caps in certain stats than their Avatar parent, as well as Rally Spectrum for another Rally unit to play with. Though keep in mind Rally Spectrum can't stack on another Rally Spectrum, but it can build off of other Rally Skills. Reclassing As the child of the Avatar, they are gifted with the ability to change into all gender permitting classes. Their true starting class is the base class of their non-Avatar parent, unless their other parent is Chrom, Olivia, Walhart, or Lucina, in which they become a default Tactician. Nevertheless this gives the player a second unit with a massive amount of skills to learn though to see the kind of skills to pull from their regular class sets, it is best to see for the Avatar's overall section. As a child though, they are also given the ability to inherit skills they cannot normally learn and can even gain certain classes. All in all Morgan is an incredible unit with the widest class set in the game, the most unique kind of combinations of stats growths and caps, and exclusive class and skill inheritance, Morgan could be considered one of the best units in the game or taskmasters when given the right stats and class. Inheritance Female Morgan Female Morgan can become a third Taguel or a fourth Manakete which are interesting choices for her to be, though both Beastbane and Wyrmsbane only work for her if she is in the those classes. Lucina or her sisters can give her Aether as well. Olivia will not be able to pass down her Dancer class but Morgan can still inherit Luck +4. Aversa can give her Shadowgift allowing her to use Dark Magic in any tome wielding class. From a daughter of Donnel they she can inherit a villager skill if they inherited one themselves. Lastly, from her father, she can inherit a Barbarian or Fighter line skill including Wrath, Gamble, Zeal, Counter, and Max HP +5 as the most useful skills available. Female Morgan can become a Pegasus Knight giving her the ability to access Galeforce, which her father cannot, as well as the other classes with that line as well as Troubadour and Valkyrie. Male Morgan Male Morgan can also become a third Taguel but not a Manakete, but like female Morgan, Beastbane only works in that class. Chrom or his sons will give Morgan Rightful King. Donnel or his son will give Morgan the Villager class letting him gain Aptitude and Underdog. Walhart can give him Conquest but not the Conqueror class. Inigo can potentially pass down Luck +4 to Morgan if he inherited that skill from Olivia. Lastly, Morgan can potentially receive Galeforce from the Female Avatar or from Owain, Inigo, and Brady if they inherited that skill from their mothers and should be his inherited skill from them due to its usefulness and exclusiveness to females. Male Morgan can also become a Fighter or Barbarian related class, unlike his mother. Quotes Enemy Battle Quotes The Future Past 1 Event Tiles *"I started on some of Father's/Mother's tactical guidebooks. I must learn all I can!" (exp) *"I managed to sneak in some practice. Maybe there is still hope for me to be a tactician!" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"How would you feel about joining forces in the next battle?" (team up) *"My father/mother always said to dream big while you're still young. What do you dream of?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I try to stay up late and study strategy like my father/mother. ...But I usually conk out." (free time) *"Of course! I'm no match for my father/mother, but I'll think of some plan to see us through!" (team up) Asking - Avatar *"Father/Mother, is there anything you need? I’d like to get you presents now and then." (gift) *"Father/Mother, I’ve studied up. We should train together and see whose strategy prevails!" (train) *"Father/Mother, are you all right? We need your mind, but not at the expense of your health." (concern) *"Hey, Father/Mother! What was your life like before you met me?" (story) Replying - Avatar *"How about that book you’re always reading? It looks really educational." (gift) *"All right! That will give me a chance to see how you fight. But go easy on me..." (train) *"You’re the one always working hard! If I can’t handle this, how will I live up to you?" (concern) *"The future? I hardly remember anything, so I’m not sure what to say. I certainly don’t remember the impending doom and despair Lucina speaks of. ...It’s hard to believe that’s how the world will turn out." (story) Asking - Other Parent *"Father/Mother, tell me what I can get for you. Anything! It’s the least I can do." (gift) *"Father/Mother, come practice with me. I want to see how you react in battle." (train) *"Father/Mother, are you all right? You look pale, I had better think of a solution!" (concern) *"Father/Mother, tell me about your life until you met me. I want to know all about you." (story) Replying - Other Parent *"I’d just like to spend more time with you! I want to get to know you a lot better!" (gift) *"All right. But I must admit, I’m a little nervous to face you!" (train) *"Thank you, Father/Mother, but it’s all right. Nothing will get me down that easily." (concern) *"Well, I can’t remember anything about the future. But seeing how close you and Father/Mother are now, I imagine you will be then, too. I must have been so happy. So lucky! But...that’s all I can come up with. I’m sorry." (story) Asking - Married *"Go easy on yourself,'' (name). It would sadden me to lose you." (promise) *"You are so attractive, (name). I can hardly focus on my studies!" (compliment) *"I love you, (name). I may not remember much, but I will never forget you." (love) *"Um, (name), what do you have sticking out of your satchel there?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Don't worry. I promise to stay alive. I've even devised a few strategies. Ha!" (promise) *"Trying to score points with me? Well ... It's working, And you're amazing, too!" (compliment) *"I feel the same about you. I suppose I'm lucky I wound up in this time!" (love) *"Oh no, you saw it? I was hoping to surprise you with a present." (gift) Level Up *"Whew... I'm catching up quick as I can, Father/Mother!" (6-7 stats up) *"That's a big step closer to achieving my dream!" (4-5 stats up) *"Nice! Getting stronger one step at a time!" (2-3 stats up) *"Hrm... Gotta say, that's kind of a letdown." (0-1 stat up) *"All right... Now to focus on getting wiser, too!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Do I... Do I look like my father/mother in this?" Armory *"Oh, gods, I love shopping! What shall we buy?" (buying) *"I bet we could get a lot more money for your gear!" (selling) *"You're going to upgrade my weapons? Thanks!" (forging) Barracks Alone Male Morgan *"Hmm, what shall I read today?" (misc) Female Morgan *"Hmm, perhaps another book to pass the time..." (misc) *"I'm in fantasic form today! I just hope I can put it to good use." (surge) Greetings *"Good morning, Father/Mother. Want to rest for a bit?" (morning) *"Oh! Hello, Father/Mother! Why don't we study tactics together?" (day) *"Good evening, Father/Mother! I sure am tired. How about you?" (evening) *"Oh! Are you on patrol, Father/Mother? You never let up." (night) *"Happy birthday, Father/Mother!" (Avatar's birthday) Roster ''(The Avatar)'s future son/daughter. An upbeat boy/girl who remembers little about the future—not even which future he/she came from. He/She wants to be tactician like his mother/her father. The most shamelessly self-driven. Born on May 5th. Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"All right." *"Oh, you'll win." *"You can do this!" *"Now strike!" *"I'm with you!" *"I've got this!" *"You ready?" *"Incoming foe!" *"I've got your back." *"I'm right here." Dual Strike *"Ha!" *"Your weakness is exposed!" *"Your flank's exposed!" *"Over here!" *"Go down!" *"And again." *"Make way!" *"Have another!" Dual Guard *"Not happening!" *"Predictable..." *"Not on my watch!" *"Forget it!" Critical *"Checkmate!" *"Amateur!" *"Time to even the odds!" *"Game over!" (Male Morgan only) *"This ends here!" (Female Morgan only) Partner Defeated Enemy *"Just as planned!" *"You tipped the scale!" *"Thank you!" *"Hah..." Enemy Defeated *"Farewell." *"Success!" *"It worked!" *"Hmph!" *"Heh!" Death/Retreat Quotes Possible Endings Male Morgan ; Morgan - Gift from Afar : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much. Later, scholars would speculate that he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Lucina : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Lucina. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Kjelle : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Kjelle. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Cynthia : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Cynthia. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Severa : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Severa. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Noire : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Noire. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Nah : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Nah. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. Female Morgan ; Morgan - Gift from Afar : Morgan's memory never returned, but she didn't seem to miss it. Later, scholars would speculate she had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Morgan to "stay his sword hand." While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Morgan and Inigo : Inigo travelled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it. ; Morgan and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it much, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Morgan and Gerome : Gerome and Morgan were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Morgan and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days happily. ; Morgan and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it much. Etymology Marc is a diminutive form of the name Marcus. Saint Mark was the author of the second Gospel in the New Testament. He is the patron saint of Venice, where he is supposedly buried. Though in use during the Middle Ages, Mark was not common in the English-speaking world until the 19th century, when it began to be used alongside the classical form Marcus. In the Celtic legend of Tristan and Isolde this was the name of a king of Cornwall. This is also the usual English spelling of the name of the 1st-century BC Roman triumvir Marcus Antonius (Mark Antony). Morgan may come from the Old Welsh masculine name Morcant, which was possibly derived from Welsh mor "sea" and cant "circle". It may also be the modern form of Morgen, which was used by Geoffrey of Monmouth in the 12th century for the Arthurian sorceress Morgan le Fay, who was unnamed in earlier stories. Geoffrey probably did not derive it from the Welsh masculine name Morgan, which would have been spelled Morcant in his time. He may have based it on the Irish name Moirgen. It can also be a name for both males and females, allowing Morgan's gender to be either one. Trivia *Morgan's Japanese name, Marc, is also the default name of the Tactician from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. *Children's Day in Japan (子供の日 kodomo no hi) is celebrated on May 5, the same day as Morgan's Birthday. May 5th is also Cinco de Mayo. *Morgan placed ninth in the female and fifteenth in the male category for the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Polls in Japan. *Because Morgan is the child of the Avatar, and therefore impossible to S-support with them, they are the only characters in the game who do not have a confession CG. *Should Female Morgan or her sisters inherit Rally Strength from the Avatar, they will be the only units in the game who can learn all Rally skills. *Male Morgan's official artwork depicts him wielding Alm's Blade while female Morgan's official artwork depicts her wielding Goetia. **Female Morgan can only wield Goetia as a Dark Mage and Sorcerer, or any other magic-using classes, including the Tactician and Grandmaster, if she gets Shadowgift from Aversa. *If Morgan's mother is Lissa or Emmeryn, and she S-Supports with Owain or a Chrom-fathered Brady or Inigo, their status screens will refer to each other as "Companion", instead of "Husband" or "Wife". The reason for this was probably to remove the implications of an incestuous relationship between cousins. *Both Morgan's voice actors in the English and Japanese voices are shared with one of the Avatar's choices. *Morgan likely has the least sound clips for dialogue out of any other playable character, due to appearing later in the game, and having no confession dialogue. *Due to the fact that the Avatar can marry any character in the game, Morgan can potentially be the descendant of Marth and Caeda through Chrom and any other Ylissean royal family member, Ike through Priam, and Naga through Tiki. *Since Chrom is the only male character besides the male Avatar to produce a child, the only way Male Morgan can have a sibling is if the female Avatar marries Chrom. Gallery File:Male Marc FE13 Artwork.png|Artwork of Morgan as a Male from the Knights of Iris book. File:Female Marc FE13 Artwork.png|Artwork of Morgan as a Female from the Knights of Iris book. File:Marc.jpg|Morgan's portrait in Awakening (as a male on the left and as a female on the right) File:morganfemalecolors.png|Female Morgan's Hair Colors Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters